An Umbreon love story
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: About a female Umbreon with 3 kits and a mate but what happens when she hides a secret what will be told in the end? Will her new mate accept her or will he betray her? This is all she has left of him to remember him leaving that day and now she's left with nothing more than babies :) cute cuddly babies!
1. Chapter 1

This story is called 'Never give up my love' it's about a female Umbreon who journey's the globe looking for her dearly beloved mate but will she successed? Let us see! Chapter 1 part 1 is now being done, also she has been separated from her sons and daughter will she find them again too?

" … *Wakes up & looks around the den* … *Yawns* … I wonder what KuroYami is doing? " Said BlackHeart, she was a female Umbreon with beautiful red rings. " Why hello, my love. " Said KuroYami, approaching he was a male Umbreon with dark black rings. " MY LOVE? Where we're you! " Cried BlackHeart, " Geez. I was just patrolling the territory, today. " Said KuroYami, BlackHeart nods 'okay'. " Sorry for yelling I was just so worried for you're safety! " Cried Heart, now we're going to call her Heart. " … Okay … " Smiled KuroYami, that night they heard pups crying for their mother Heart sighs and snuggles up to 3 pups they we're their kits. " … KuroYami? What do you want to name them? " Said Heart, because she's just given birth after 3 months pregnant with them 3. " What if we name them, KuroYumi, KuroYioko and Broken-Star? " Said KuroYami, Heart giggles and smiles. " I love those names, " Smiled Heart, 2 weeks passed. " Mommy? " Said Broken-Star, approaching the den Heart approaches her curiously now, " Yes? " Said Mother Heart, " Where's bro's? " Said Broken-Star, " By the river, I will escort you there, " Said Mother, Heart. " Okay. " Said Broken-Star, cheerfully to her mommy. " … That's all right my sweet little angel. " Said Mother Heart, then hears roaring, " Broken-Star! STAY in the den! " Said Mother Heart, " Wha…? Why mommy? " Said Broken-Star, " Please … do that. Do not disobey me! " Cried Mother Heart, worriedly now for her's sons and mates safety. " Okay. " Said Broken-Star, she goes inside the den for protection her mother smiles and looks towards we're the roars came from originally she sighs, " I'm coming. " Said Heart, these roars we're yelling for someone Heart knew who it was and it was the mighty Dark – The evilest person alive. " Good … you came … time for some … fun … " Said someone, else appearing. " Wha…? " Said Heart.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back too 'Never give up my love' chapter 1 part 2! Enjoy this mysterious, story, love, romance, comfort; hurt might include death, but slight chance of matting and ECT ECT.

" … *2 hours passed* … *Looks out of the den* … mommy? Daddy? Is that you? " Said Broken-Star, her brothers we're standing next to her. " Wha…? " Said KuroYumi, then realizes it's not he tackles his sister and brother, " GET DOWN! " He said, then an explosion was heard and a scream of agony was heard also in the distance. " Was … was that mommy? " Said Broken-Star, " That couldn't of been. " Said KuroYumi, worried now for his mother and father's safety now just like KuroYioko. " That had to of the been them KUROYUMI! " Cried Broken-Star, " It's okay sister, we don't know properly if it was or wasn't them. " Said KuroYioko, trying to comfort his sister who was now crying her heart out in front of her older siblings. " It's okay, Broken-Star … mom will return! " Said KuroYioko, bravely then ads, " Until then … I'll look after us all. " She looked at him shocked, " Wha…? Look after us? " She said, curiously now. " Yes. I will protect you and KuroYumi, with my life. " He said, then looks at his brother, then ads, " I will protect you with my life, brother! " KuroYumi was shocked that KuroYioko now has said that, " Bro … *smiles* let's both protect little sister, Broken-Star. " Smiled KuroYumi, " Of course. " Said KuroYumi, cheerfully. " … Yay! I love you brother's, " Giggled Broken-Star. " We love you too, sis. " Said KuroYumi and KuroYioko. " … *Smiles* … let's go and find mommy and daddy. " Said Broken-Star. " Sure! " Giggled KuroYumi and KuroYioko. " Thanks for agreeing brothers, … yay we're on our way to find our parents, but will what happen? Will we fall inlove? " Said Broken-Star, singing her brother's laugh playfully. " … *Appears* you're not going anyway, today … " Said person, they gasp. " … Who are – " Said the three.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

This story is about, 'Never give up my love' – chapter 1 part 3. This is the end of part 3 but chapter 2 – will be up soon.

" … *Re-opens eyes* … W … What … happened? " Said Broken-Star, then sees an Umbreon he giggles. " … Don't worry I won't hurt you, " He said, she blushes a little. " You won't? " Said Broken-Star, " Nope. " He said, giggling. " Wait … we're am I? " Said Broken-Star, realizing she lost her brother's now then yells, " KUROYUMI, KUROYIOKO WHERE ARE YOU! " The boy Umbreon looks at her funny like, " Who are they? " Said Boy Umbreon, curiously now. " Oh! *Giggles* my brother's, my names Broken-Star. " She said, " My names Dark by the way, you're pretty cute. " Said Jolteon, male appearing. " Wha…? " Said Broken-Star, then ads, " BACK off dude! " The boy Umbreon smiled at her cheerfully, " Don't worry about him … he's just my big brother, he doesn't understand. " Said Boy Umbreon, then ads, " I'm Mark. You've got a beautiful name. " He made Broken-Star blush, " … W – Why thank you … I've been separated from my family members, please could you two help me get back home? " Said Broken-Star, " Sure! " Said Mark. (Meanwhile with Heart) " AHHHH! " She cried, as they hit her with whips KuroYami watched in horror as they done this to his mate, " … Heart … I'm so sorry … but they have too … " Said KuroYami, " WHY … WHY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY KITS, FATHER YET YOU'RE A COWARD! " She yelled, then a blazing red whip appeared out of nowhere her eyes widen with fear but then she realizes and use's Shadow Ball sending the person flying away from her beautiful black body, " No one takes me away from my kits! " She said, she begins walking away angry. " No you're not leaving are you? " Said KuroYami, ex – girlfriend. " Hmm … What…? Psunna? " Said Heart, shocked now as Psunna slowly approached her and smirks evily at this 'girl'. " You've got guts; coming back to my mate's den you hear that bitch? He's mine now! " She said, then Psunna and KuroYami kiss on the lips. " KuroYami … you lied … " Said Heart, sadly now.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

This is 'Never give up my love' apparently KuroYami lied all along so Heart's now missed the true man she loves, KuroDansei. This is 'Never give up my love' – chapter 2 part 1. Enjoy please it'll be worth writing.

" … *Sad* … *Runs away & cries into her paws* … he – he lied all along … so … the man I loved … disappeared the day we we're married, " Said Heart, crying a lot. Yes she married KuroYami but now there marriage is over, " … *Appears* … what…? Heart? " Said KuroDansei, Heart looks at him shocked and blushes. " You're brother used me KuroDansei … I'm so sorry KuroDansei for being a jerk! " Said Heart, trying to snuggle up to him. " No … it's too late … you've had his kit's … " Said KuroDansei, " Who says there his? " Said Heart, confused now. " What do you mean? " Said KuroDansei, " KuroDansei … there your's … before I married KuroYami, when I came into heat you matted with me you we're 'different' then, … KuroYumi looks like you so does KuroYioko. " Said Heart, " Heart … *Smiles* you've had my kits? " Said KuroDansei, Heart nods. " Yeah and … I love you I've realized that … KuroYami merely used me in his 'plot'. " Said Heart, " Don't worry I'll be there for you and our family … I love you too. " Said KuroDansei, he kiss's her. " Now I have to find our kits, I was separated … I wonder how there doing … " Said Heart, sadly now. " I bet there all right on there own, Heart babe. Don't worry there nearly adults. " Said KuroDansei, " Yes but … they don't know how to fight yet! You & I we're supposed to teach them 2 weeks ago. And I'm now lost, " Said Heart, " WHAT…? THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT? PFF! THERE NOT KURO'S THERE COWARDS LIKE YOU! " Laughed Psunna, Heart shot a shadow ball at Psunna sending her flying into the nearest tree available. " What's GOING ON OUT THERE? " Said KuroYami, annoyed whilst appearing angered.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

This is 'Never give up my love' Heart's now confessed her feelings to KuroDansei now he confessed his dying love for her back what happens when KuroYami suddenly dies? Will it take an in-pack on Psunna? Will Psunna come at Heart for revenge for her lover's death? Let us see now.

" … *Appears & spots mom* … *Tears of joy* … mommy! " Said Broken-Star, happily because now her mother was back home with her real father. " … Hmm? BROKEN-STAR! " Cried Heart, happily as her kit cheerfully sat in front of her, " Where are you're brothers! " Said Mother, Heart. " Well … they dis-appeared … we we're attacked by a group of Houndour's and now … there missing! " Cried Broken-Star, then ads, " whose he mom? " Heart sighs, " You're father. " Said Heart, " WHAT? " Said Broken-Star, " Yes, KuroYami wasn't you're real one, but he is. " Said Heart, pointing at KuroDansei, then hear, " … *Appears* someone help! " Cried KuroYumi, " KUROYUMI? " Said Mother, Heart. 2 hours passed, " HELP, HELP! " Yelled KuroYami, they we're still pups at the time, Heart sighs. " … Come here. " Said Mother, Heart. " M – Mommy? Dad? " Sad KuroYumi, Heart smiles and nods yes. " YAY! Finally a father, who can promise me, trips out. " Smiled KuroYumi, KuroYioko laughs playfully.

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
